Fatal Blossom
by International-Wonderland
Summary: Fate weaves a red web around a royal bird with an icy heart to a peasant snake with a heart of gold. He soon learns that one's second life is better than the first.
1. Prologue

"What should I do with him?" A soft female voice bounced off the room.

"I can't bring him back to the Valley; he'll cause too much havoc." The female voiced her truthful opinion.

"Oh what to do?"

Viper stared down at the raggedy bird; his robe had been blow to bites in the process of finding his way out of the sinking boat. Not a blade was found on him, but his once body of pure ivory, crafted in the moon's likeness, is now a red mess. Viper was out getting herbs from the section where the panda village used to be. Thanks to the Soothsayer's help with navigation.

With their long journey back home, a few herbs and other supplies will be useful. Walking along the river, she never thought to find a dead body floating around. Well she thought the body was pronounced deceased, until she saw tiny rise and falls in the chest. Carefully making a stretcher out of branches and her body, she placed the animal on a dusty bed.

This poor injured creature turned out to be Lord Shen. It amazed her, how he survived the cannon falling on him, she saw it fall on him, from the pier. Now it's raining hard outside but Viper vowed under no circumstances should she leave the shack.

Looking at the clumps of paste remains, she sighed lightly.

'_I was planning on bringing those to the Valley.'_ Mentally pouting, she had used all the herbs she spent hours finding.

The sky began to darken, damn. She'll have to sleep here for the night; at least Shen's unconscious state is the least of her worries. The territory is not sacred or private, anyone can walk along these parts if they wanted, including her friends.

'_Leaving isn't an option, if an official or citizen finds him, the council will imprison him.'_

"You've done some nasty things Shen, but you owe me for saving your life."

She snarled at the unmoving peacock, while tightening his wrappings. His train is no picnic to cleanse, and the irritating part is, he is gaining more feathers from the molting season. She thought peacocks had four sets of tail feathers in Shen's case he actually has more than usual. Oh goody, more feathers for her to treat.

Blowing out the small candles, The Soothsayer must come here often because it seems she uses the shack time to time. Though not enough for it to avoid dust, and vines growing throughout the wooden boards.

Feeling her eyes growing tired, she fell asleep in the usual coiled position.

In the early morning, Shen began to open his eyes slowly, darkness filled his vision. Was he blind?! No he could still make out the bamboo ceiling.

Where is he?

All he remembered was being pulled under the water, the pressure knocked him out cold. Had the cannon not killed he was sure drowning would be second on the list. His plan to take over China was calculated perfectly, how could one panda ruin that? Throwing cannons directly back to the ships! Shen wondered where was that power in their previous confrontations.

Nevertheless, he lost, so now what?

Trying to move, he hissed in pain. Looking out the corners of his eyes, he saw dozens of needles stuck in his wings and chest. Bandages swarmed his figure and around his head, the only explanation to this is someone exactly had the gall to save him. Patching him from infections and shelter from the rain—which he can tell, it did not stop outside.

"It's still raining, not good." A feminine voice reached his inner ears.

"Who's there?" Shen tried to sound menacing but his strained voiced only made it raspy and in his view, weak and pathetic.

"Oh you made it through the night." Viper smiled even if he couldn't see it, "during your sleep I found some vegetables…"

"I'm not hungry." Shen coldly turned his head from the serpent.

He recognized those flowers ornaments; she is one of the many friends to that—that, fat abomination!

Viper ignored his childish attitude.

Fixing a bowl, she made an extra note to thank the Soothsayer for the stocked fruits and vegetables. Carrots, potatoes, tomatoes and celery, all chopped nicely. Viper had help with improving her cooking skills from Po. She's the only one out of the Five that can cook proper meals, before her lovable bear friend came along.

"Here." She held the bowl in her tail.

The peacock refused to make eye contact or turn his body to her so she can get a better angle of his face. Viper made a worried expression, as the sunlight started to shine through the cracks of the walls, door and ceiling.

Shen slowly turned to her, eying the bowl with a disgusted grunt, he turned away.

"I don't eat peasant food."

Viper's beautiful green eyes narrowed.

"How is vegetables peasant food?"

Pfft, the royal peafowl did not need a reason to give for his refusal to eat but he could still sense her standing there.

"Go away."

Viper rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so hostile." She slithered over with the bowl until she got really close to his face.

Shen saw a pair of big innocent eyes staring at him; Viper continued to give him that wide eye beam. He felt his concentration slipping as the whole situation took a turn for being quite unsettling. In Viper's mind she was laughing evilly, snakes are the best at staring contests seeing how they don't really blink at all. Their eyelids are different from other animals.

How could someone so old still be so feisty?

Taking out one of the needles that played with his facial nerves, he froze with his beak wide open. Pouring the soup down is throat, she calmly put the needle back in. She watched patiently as he roughly coughed. Good thing she went with make tiny dices instead of chunky, had she done that Shen would have choked. Right now she is in no mood to give anyone the Heimlich maneuver.

"There", she gave him a sweet grin, "don't you feel better?"

"No!" He screamed in her face.

A few pieces of food landed on her face. She wiped it off without trying to strangle the bird, a task that proved to be easier said than done.

"At least you won't starve", picking up the bowl she gave him the signal that he is testing her patience.

Surely the woman jest, if she thinks that he'll have an ounce of consideration for her time. He didn't ask to be saved, the suicide was his decision. Shen is stuck being forever in debt to this—scaly female. Had that Amazonian woman with the stripes found him, she would have gladly taken care of his dying body by snapping his neck.

He grunted in response.

"I don't understand why you are so silent", she tried not to giggle, "you had a lot to say when you had the city under your wings. Master Shifu always said cockiness leads to downfall." Viper spoke all knowingly.

Shen just grunted again.

Viper cleaned the bowl in the tiny kitchen. Shen shifted his head so he can watch her, it confused him. She is acting so cheery for someone whom almost lost a friend, freedom and her life. Along with her friends, they were going to be put to death in front of everyone. Something like this should bother even the strongest pacifist.

Putting down the clean bowl, she stared attentively at him.

"Still don't know what to do with you." She spoke to herself.

Shen's brows furrowed, it's like he's a box and she's trying to find some corner to put him in.

"Try leaving me alone…"

"No can do."

"What!?" He gazed at her, this female is crazy.

"You are too much of a threat." She placed the bowl in the cabinet, before facing him once more.

"Snake! Where the hell am I going? Am I able to lift myself off the bed like a damn ghost, no! I'm in a vegetation state right now, riddled with needles you put in me, and my body is fractured in many places."

Shen glared hard at Viper as her face twisted in disgust.

"No wonder your breath smells like crap, you have a potty for a mouth."

She slithered passed him.

'_This is the thanks she gets for saving him?' _She should have alerted her friends first, of course by the time she reached them, Shen would have died from blood loss. In her heart she would not be able to do such a thing; it's just isn't in her nature.

Shen's blood colored eyes traced her long, moving figure. She came to a halt when reaching for the door, the rain finally stopped. Mentally he cheered for her to leave, but she turned to face him. Gorgeous eyes filled with sympathy.

"My friends and I are leaving today, so I cannot stay and nurse you back to health. But I will do all I can to bring the Soothsayer back here."

Opening the door she left humming a little tune.

The quiet room made Shen feel a bit uneasy. Huh, well he's alive and he is sure that old foolish goat will be shocked to see him still breathing. As for the wolves—they aren't easily defeated, after all Shen is not a dumb guy, there's always an escape for when things get ugly.

In other words, those canines are far from dead. Villains never die, they just go into hiding

Xx

"Any luck with finding her?" Master Croc asked the group of Valley martial artist, each had different expressions of disappointment.

"We searched every part of Gongmen City; she is nowhere to be found." Crane announced as he safely landed on the ground.

"Viper did say she was going to find herbs."

"Mantis, that was a day ago, it does not take one a whole day to collect herbs."

"It does when you're Viper, Tigress. Lady likes to take her time, plus she's a skilled fighter. With Shen dead, no one is going to mess with the city with Croc and Ox around." The praying mantis gave the feline a reassuring smile.

Po stayed to himself as he watched his friend's converse on the whereabouts of Viper. The panda too began to worry, side glancing at the Soothsayer, she caught him staring.

"She will come; yesterday we unexpectedly had lots of rain." The Soothsayer placed her hoof along Po's paw, "however if you will not wait for her, then go to her, she's in the market place."

All eyes fell on her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Monkey asked, his tail swaying against the dusty ground.

"It seems that you are already having quite a conversation, why interrupt?" She pointed out.

The large group walked together as they made their way into the market place, Po eyed many food stands that mentally begged him to come over and try the samples they offered. Being the saviors of Gongmen, the minute they stepped foot into the busy area, every animal ran over to the warriors.

"Please try our stir fry; it's the best in Gongmen Province."

"No our food is the best." A random voice protested.

"We offer a great deal on hats, would you like to try some on—or maybe to buy, Master Crane?"

"Oh-no thanks, I'm satisfied with the one I have." The tall avian adjusted his straw hat with a kind gesture; the item is very sentimental to him. It was a parting gift from his parents, right before he entered the Lee Da Academy. Sadly at the time he did not have the heart to tell them that he was only a janitor, not a student as they hoped.

But that fate changed when he met Mei Ling.

"We offer dumplings, Great Dragon Warrior." A tiny female bunny leaped up and down as she captured the panda's attention. She harbored the most ambition when spotting a customer. Po chuckled to himself, the little brown bunny wasn't going anywhere, her persistence reminded him of when he started as a martial artist.

"Sure…"

"Po!" A certain striped feline gave him a stern glare.

"What?" He shrugged, "the goat said she's in the market, we're bound to run into her. Relax and come get some dumplings." He ran off to the food stand, with the bunny hoping after him with a big joyful smile.

Of course he wouldn't pass up the chance to eat.

"Might as well go after him" Tigress told herself, as she followed after him.

_'Just so he doesn't eat everything on accident, like he did last week.'_

Crane saw Mantis and Monkey wandering over to a bar. He's not a fan of alcohol; he has a low tolerance for it. But hey, someone's got to be the sober one to drag them out of there when they are done. Rolling his gold eyes under the rim of his hat, as they called him over, he sighed as he entered the strong brew scented saloon.

Master Croc and Ox went in shortly, after the avian did.

A few stands down the road, a certain viper looked through a few robes, so far none of them screams _Lord And Master of Darkness_, but a few do scream _Cream Puff_. She giggled as the vanilla toned robe went back into the pile.

Yellows, browns, purple, light blue, floral designs—all went back into their place. Nothing she bought would please him.

"Are you finding everything to your liking?" A large ram came from the behind the counter. Seeing Viper smiling back at him, his old gray eyes lit up.

"Yes, but I was wondering, do you sell any white robes?" She saw his sunny expression falter.

"I'm sorry but white robes are only sold for funerals and family mourning. Usually they are specially ordered."

"I understand." She sounded quite exhausted.

Asking about other shades, more on the dark color scheme; that option wasn't available either. It seems dark colors are for fall and winter seasons, since they are made of heavier material. Lighter the color, lighter the material.

She then asked for red, surely Shen would settle for a nice crimson color.

When the ram opened his mouth again, her heart stopped.

Red is the fastest selling color in the city, very high in demand because it is such an attractive shade. Gold is the second—damn, that was the other choice she was going to ask. Both colors unavailable and to make things worse, there is already a long waiting list.

There is always the fabric choice of green—eh, nah. Something about red and green together reminds Viper of a holiday and Shen is nowhere near festive and jolly.

"We have fuchsia with gold trimmings." The ram held it up to her view.

Emerald eyes widened at the beautiful designs.

'_Oh that is gorge—wait! Pink for Shen?'_ She grunted.

She would just picture his face scrunching up like he has constipation, before babbling on and on about the color. Well tough tofu, he's just going to have to deal with it. Or walk about stark naked, which ever choice he makes she won't be there to watch.

"I'll take it."

Oh, one thing about being a famous fighter, things are given free when lives are saved. Slithering out of the store with the robe and-pfft…pink slash in a little bag. The smell of delicious food got her stomach rumbling, a little thought came to her mind.

Vegetables are not the only thing Shen should eat, even if he puts up a struggle.

**Five minutes later**.

Leaving the market, she had to suck up with the pain that riddled through her body as she pulled three bags full of food and other items. She wasn't excited about sharing breakfast with the peacock prince. After that little display of gratitude he showed her, his impression only soured her outlook on him, even more.

Finding that same abandoned boat, she sighed in relief as the weight of bags lifted off on her. Paddling through the river she awes at the sight of the panda village, bamboo stuck out from the forest, the lush grass dripped with morning dew. Viper may not be a fan of the rain but the after math is a scene to die for.

Water just does something to a place that makes it so majestic. Even the mist has her feeling giddy, like she is entering a forbidden land.

The stream carried her pretty far away from the actual city; she shuttered to think Po had flown this far from that blast Shen delivered him. If the Soothsayer hadn't help Po…none of them would be alive to this very day.

Seeing the shack in the distance, she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

_'I hope he's still there.'_ She smiled coyly.

It's a slow slither to the shack, not that she wants to take her time, she ended up getting more stuff than she thought. Not her fault, Gongmen has some great items; she finally gets to decorate her room in a more stylish manner.

Valley of Peace is known for a lot of things—though Gongmen has exquisite furnishing. Biting her lip, Viper knew she'll have to leave the good stuff with Shen. Going through the desert and snowy mountains will ruin half of her valuables.

And leaving them in Shen's care, ugh! That's like leaving a diamond necklace in the hands of a child. He won't hold any respect for it, when she leaves the premises that bird is going to tear everything she owns, to bits.

Opening the door, she couldn't stop giggling.

Shen laid on the bed, wings still spread across the cover. Needles, still digging into his flesh, and he still has that nasty look on his beak.

His eyes shot open.

"Calm down it's just me."

"I hoped when you left, it would be for good."

Viper hissed at him.

"Don't worry; you'll get your wish. I only came back to drop off a few things—but first, let's take these out." Slithering over to him, she began picking out each acupuncture needle. Shen's _'ouches'_ made the session pure bliss to the female serpent.

"Stop squirming."

"You're slowly taking them out on purpose."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are…"

"Shen! Shut up." She screamed in his face.

The peacock leaded further into his pillow, his eyes narrowed at her, "_well_, aren't you a charming little snake." Feeling movements in his wings, he waved her away.

"You did what you came to do, now get going."

"Don't get mad at me just because you lost. You underestimated your rival, and got what you deserved in the end. A big fat fail."

"That is no way to speak to your elders." Shen growled

"Pfft—that is no way to speak to a lady yet here you are, insulting someone who saved you." She huffed at the fuming bird.

"I did not ask to be saved." Why can't this woman understand that? Shen grew more frustrated with his nurse.

"Tough noodles, dumpling head!" Viper snarled.

"Dumpling head?"

"I'm not happy with the choice I made, but if I left you to die, then I'd be no different from you or any other imbecilic murderer."

Shen's eyes widened at the fiery female. She was so cheery a few hours ago, now she's this tiny fire and at any time she'll ignite. He could feel his beak tremble at the insult, fury burrowed within his core, too.

"I am far from an imbecile, little girl. It's best you remember that." He smirked darkly as her facial expression turned to shock.

_'Little girl.'_ Viper is an adult, a full grown lady and this _'food for buzzards'_ is going to call her a child, outrageous.

"I refrain from pissing off the one that holds the needles" she moved slowly towards him with a few sharp pins.

"How cute" He laughed at her, "you think those needles pose as a threat, let's see if you feel the same after seeing these blades." Reaching for his weapons…

Nothing happened.

Looking down, his faced turned pink, blushing at a smirking Viper.

"You sick, vile woman—you stripped me naked!" He tried covering himself with his train.

"I didn't strip you; you were like that when I found you. And if I wanted to ogle a naked body, yours is the last I ever want to peak at. It's not a big deal, I'm naked and I won't worry about you staring." Viper turned from him, she went to retrieve a bag that held the clothes she bought for him.

"That's because your body isn't a big deal." He sneered.

Viper bit back a burning insult and return her eyes to the items.

"Here, I purchase this for you when I went to the market."

Snatching the bag from her, Shen ordered Viper to keep her back turned as he dressed himself. Viper could hear the rustling of the bag and did a countdown in her head, before a weight hit her hard. She land roughly on the floor.

"Is this that some kind of joke! I wouldn't wear that ugly thing to bed, never mind wearing it out in public. You should have bought a white robe or a red one."

Viper picked herself off of the floor, her lips started to throb sorely. She knew he wouldn't put it on but to throw it at her with such speed, he heals fast. However if he didn't like it, he didn't have to toss it directly on her figure.

"White robes aren't for sale and red robes sell fast…they weren't in stock"

"You should have looked harder."

"I did." She laid the robe on the bed and felt deeply hurt when he carefully back away from it.

Like the robe had some kind of disease.

"Not good enough, I am a royal man. To present me with such an atrocious robe is an insult. My family wouldn't use this thing for a table cloth."

Wow, Viper has never been criticized so harshly. Master Shifu does it so she can improve on her weak points. There is no weak point in this conversation, she had no control over what happened, it's not like she knew the two of them would cross paths.

The little bubble of confidence that curved around her, burst.

"I tried my best," her lips trembled, slanting her eyes so the burning sensation of tears will subside.

"This, snake," he shook the robe in front of her, "is not trying, my servants would travel throughout all of Gongmen Province to find a robe to my liking. That is putting effort—this grotesque garment you brought me, is disgusting." Dropping the robe back on the floor, he rubbed her wings along the covers.

Like the robe is made of dirt, a filthy mess he desires not to clean.

There is nothing wrong with the robe, so it's a deep color of pink, the gold trimmings shined beautifully in different embroidered designs. Viper saw little gold clouds stitched into it, she loved how the cloud would swirl. On the back in the middle harbored a gold peacock. She guessed the townspeople still honored their late king and queen, by keeping the respected animal in their likeness.

"What made you think you could buy me a robe when you don't even wear any clothes?"

"I'm leaving." She whispered.

Shen's beak clamped shut as he saw her, clearly offended digging around in another bag. A pair of dark gray pants landed on his lap. Now this is a major improvement to that gaudy robe, if only she had a robe that would please—oh who is he kidding, the snake would never have the money to obtain the robes he used to own. She's just a peasant woman in a ragtag team.

Different scents of food came from a bag she just now lifted onto Shen's bed. Small containers had noodles, a couple of mooncakes, dumplings and fried rice with vegetables. She even managed to bring home apples and peaches—yuck not a fan of the peaches but he'll take the apples.

Unloading all the stuff, she slithered over to the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Giving her a questionable look, if she said no, well more food for him.

She couldn't see it with her back being turned to him.

"Suddenly…I lost my appetite."

Shen saw that she held onto one specific bag, he guessed its food she'll eat later on. Opening the door for a final time before closing it, they will never see each other again. Shen purposely gave her a hard time, if he became civil with her, it will leave openings to take advantage of him because she saved his life. Making her angry to the point, repayment is left undesired, he gets away stress free.

"So you are going to abandon an injured royal", he snapped his wing, "just like that, huh?"

"Well you obviously don't want me here and I have to leave."

His feathers rose defensively as she inched to finally exit the room.

"You are not going anywhere. Tell your friends you are staying in Gongmen. You will depart my presence when I am ready."

"Shen I can't stay with you."

"The hell you will, that's an order, serpent woman."

It's like nothing she said stuck to the bird's common sense. She told him that he was the only reason why Viper and her friends came to the city. The death of Master Thundering Rhino by his demonic contraption; and to stop Shen from furthering his plans to conquer China.

"See that is why I have to leave, surely you can understand." She opened the door, a gesture that angered the peacock even more.

"Oh yes—yes, I understand. I understand that you save people and then dumped them. I understand you have poor taste in picking out quality clothes. I understand that you have no consideration for my health…"

"I do…"

"Don't interrupt me—now where was I? Oh yes…and I understand that you never finish what you started." He folded his wings across his chest.

"That's not fai…"

"_Annnd_. You make me bare and now you want to run, after seeing _all_ of _this_." Making a _'body shape'_ with his wings.

"Shen you were naked when I found you…"

"So it's okay to leave when I'm naked too."

"I brought a robe and you didn't want it...there is nothing else left for me to do."

Viper found herself in a stare off with the psychotic fowl. Neither one is backing down from what they want, Viper noticed that Shen just wants someone to yell and boss around. If she leaves he'll have no one to complain too. Shen refuses to accept his only occupant leaving so soon, she found him, now it is her responsibility to nurse him back to health.

"Be a good samaritan and stay." Shen scowled.

"I thought you wanted me to le..."

"I changed my mind." He smirked.

The way he said it sounded so desperate to her it's confusing. Her thoughts muddled together as she tried to find the right words to say, how is she supposed to react appropriately to that? He'll just throw another childish line at her.

Viper stays quiet for a good minute and a half.

"Leave me—and I'll never forgive you." His old voice snapped at her.

He wasn't loud but soft enough so she can hear him.

"Something tells me, forgiveness isn't in your nature. You even struck down your own right hand man," she turned her whole body towards the bed ridden prince, face showed her distaste for the action he chose, "we saw you do it as the path to the main cannon was almost reached, right before you blew my friends and I out to sea. I'm not sure what the wolf said to you, but I guess he refused to fire the cannon onto his own men." She rattled softly.

She's pegging him for a heartless monster—of course she's right but no need to point it out so soon in their nurse-patient relationship.

"Are you implying that once my health returns, I'll kill you?" he questioned her.

She did not give him an answer; there is no need for there to be one. Her facial expression is enough proof. Had he been anyone else, she would have stayed by his side, but because of the reputation lingering above his head of being a cold blooded killer; fear is evident in those green eyes of hers. On the contrary Viper has a job to her villagers, he made it through the night and knowing the goat, she'll find him soon enough.

Moving her eyes away from him, she opened the door fully, smiling cheek to cheek, the Soothsayer is right along the walking path to shack, waving her over the goat did not expect to see the lovely lady out here again.

"Master Viper your friends and teacher are looking for you." The goat informed.

"Oh thank you, er—em…" She doesn't even know the kind woman's name.

"Dazhong, dearie." The elderly woman corrected her.

"Thank you again Dazhong but if you don't mind I left something for you in the shack that needs medical attention." Viper turned around after slithering a few paces away from the tiny building, "please try and get it through that thick noggin of his I have to leave to tend to my martial arts duties."

"Okay?" She chuckled.

It's no surprise who she is talking about, entering the door, Dazhong closed it quietly. She saw Shen lying on the bed in a dazed state of mind.

"I can't believe she just left me."

"I can, she has a duty to uphold." She stood undetected behind the headboard.

"Her duty is to take care of me, to make sure I am well satisfied."

"Shen, you can be overdramatic at times."

He recognized that voice and he is in no position to deal with her. He felt a headache brewing when he felt her stare cast down on her.

"You should feel pleased Lord Shen, the prophecy came true, you were defeated by a warrior of black and white and yet you lived. The vision never mentioned you dying."

Mixing up a special elixir she used on Po that aided him into battle so quickly. Normally she will let the body rejuvenate on its own but Shen's body needs it, he'll be walking around in no time. Getting him to drink it is the easy part, not holding back a sour expression as the strong herbs traveled down his throat.

"She did a wonderful job, patching you up" Her eyes scanned the perfectly placed medical wraps, putting her hoofs along his wing, "and a very skilled acupuncturist, her teacher taught her well. The bird anatomy is a body type only experts are trained to work on, one wrong move and the animal's flight could be parlayed."

Shen eyed his chest where needles used to protrude from, he had to admit the pain had weakened. Taking a risk, he slowly flexed his fingers, the numbness was gone, and everything that brought agony upon his body, now left in a ghostly whisper.

"Viper did not mean to leave you; she's a fighter to her own people and must tend to them first." Dazhong fetched a tray so he could eat the steamy food Viper left for the stubborn prince.

"I had her first." He mumbled.

"Correction Lord Shen, her valley had her first." She stabbed the warm dumpling with the end of her chopsticks, "enough talking about Viper for now, you need to eat."

This brings back memories when he was a chick, being fed by his nanny. Cute as a child, but not so much when he is reaching his mid-fifties. Seriously the man is fifty-three and his age anonymous soothsayer is stick feeding him like something is wrong with his wings. If he moves an inch she'll get mad and start to lecture him.

Might as well let her enjoy his humiliation.

The meal lasted a while, she urged him to take slow bites so he wouldn't become nauseated by the elixir. Once he finished eating, Dazhong laid him down to sleep. The air of Viper still remained faintly in the room, it stung a little that she didn't make an effort to stay by his side, like she's afraid to face her friends and tell them she's staying.

Gongmen City can offer a lot to her, and yet she chooses to run off!

He failed to realize she played true to her words, the Soothsayer did come, and in exchange she left. Being in debt to her might not have been too bad, over the years of being banished and dedicated to creating countless works of his weapons; he never had time to savor the potentiality of a female. Viper is the first female he encountered in decades since his exile.

Shen is a proud man when it comes to the assistance of others but beauty is a different subject. He hasn't seen serpents in his city, not once growing up. Shen knew what they are, just not up close and personal. So naturally the snake became a new fascination to him. She is a looker—okay she's beautiful and that trigger that old _'push and pull'_ knowledge in his brain. Keep people at a distance only to draw them back in. Which confused the female as to why he got offended when she left, an action she assumed he wanted.

Just from the little moment they had, she did not tolerate that technique and lashed back. She is feisty but also sensitive. He saw her soft lips trembling while holding back tears, easy to say that she is not used to a temper like his.

"This is a beautiful robe, Shen." Picking up the garment, holding it carefully in her hooves, "it even bares the royal family emblem."

"She got it for me."

"Master Viper? That's kind of her to do that." She smiled.

"I rejected it." Shen nodded at his words.

"Shen." Dazhong whispered, even after what he just went through he still treats others poorly. Even after coming to terms that his parents loving and surviving the vision. She just groaned at him.

"It's pink—I refuse to wear pink." Shen stated as he kept his crimson eyes on his empty plate.

"And I'm sure you were rude to her as well—at least see what it looks like on you before throwing it out." She set the robe at the end of the bed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Is the factory…"

"Still standing, yes. Why?" She narrowed her amber eyes at him, suspiciously.

A yes is all he needed to know.

"The Council will be notified of your existence…and they will not kill you. So shove that notion aside." She assured sharply.

To be honest Shen's conquest plans never caught the attention of the Emperor, for that she is thankful. If he announced to all of China that he will take over, living is the last thing he would want. But only Gongmen City witnessed it, how much that can be covered is unknown to her. Croc and Ox will take extreme measures to make sure this doesn't happen again.

Shen's heart skipped a beat; he'll have to face the ones that used to watch him grow up. The same fighters that protected his respected family members, the very same he imprisoned and murdered their beloved teacher—and his. Master Thundering Rhino taught him everything he needed to know about Cai Li Fo; shockingly enough Shen only used a mere five percent of what he actually learned. Over the years he focused so much on weapons that his physical prowess dwindled as time went on, to the point he had no choice but to rely on his blades and invention. He didn't trust his body enough to use it fully in battle.

The tired prince shifted into his standard fowl position, falling asleep immediately. Dazhong watched over his slumbering figure, heart swelled with joy that her little peacock lived through what must have been the biggest trial of his life. She wished things had been different. Maybe this time a different road will open up for him.

One that will bring a change to this warm blooded animal with a very cold heart.

Maybe a certain cold blooded animal with a very warm heart.

Only time will tell.

**OOOO**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am still continuing the fic "The Charming Lotus Flower" but this is a completely different storyline, as you can tell it's a lot lighter compared to my other dark story for the pairing. The rating will not change for this one, and yes it will be a long fic too ^U^**

**Two different stories to choose from ^U^ enjoy**

**Also no whining on 'Shen's not being Shen' you'll act clingy too if you just lost everything. I love bringing that inner brat out of him; he has so many emotions XD**

**Traditionally I will try and make the chapters longer, just pacing myself. I don't want to tire my readers with a first chapter of 10,000 words XD but as the story goes on it will become the norm, so just prepare for that.**


	2. Arc 1: Transition

_If there was ever a time in Shen's life to be scared this would be it. The two remaining Council men stared at his perfectly bandaged body as Dazhong stood away from the bed letting the Gongmen protectors size the ex-ruler, up. Shen frowned and turned his head to the side, he rather look at the old stains in his crumpled pillow than lock eyes with them._

'_So what happens to me now? No reason for me to question, they are going to throw him in jail—no worse, Chorh-Gom prison' a hard lump formed in his throat, Shen has been banished but never sent to prison. Exiled he still had freedom, but now that freedom falls in the hands of the ones he imprisoned, himself._

_Irony is a bitch!_

"_Soothsayer we cannot keep him." The ox boldly declines a request she must have said, while not in Shen's presence._

"_I agree, with Master Storming Ox." The reptile ignored the snort that came from Shen. _

_Pfft, this scenario did not go well in his mind and it isn't going positively right now. Dazhong came over to the glaring men, hoping to settle this once and for all. "No one knows Shen's true intentions…as far as the weapons are concerned, he could have been voyaging off to battle." Her lips stayed in their usual frown._

_Shen's eyes widened, even if his face won't show it, he cheered for the smartness his nana showed. The ends of his beak curved up in a sly smile, "well-well gentlemen, it seems my objective is undetected…also might I add" full of cockiness he chuckled, "I never revealed to the city you were in jail, it's like you stepped down just to let me take back the throne…"_

"_You're not taking anything back!" The bovine stomped towards him, hell-bent on bashing his face in._

"_Calm down—don't step down to his level, that's what he wants." Master Croc coaxed the large mammal away from the injured fowl._

"_What I want is Gongmen Province!" Shen's eyes narrowed, cursing the loss of his blades._

_Croc nudged Storming Ox, "I thought he wanted Gongmen City…"_

"_Gongmen Province includes Gongmen City." He corrected his friend before giving his attention back to Shen, "The only thing you're getting is a cell in Chorh-Gom prison!"_

_That response made Shen literally gulp._

_Croc couldn't stand looking at this bird; he's responsible for everything that had happen in the past weeks. How could a victory melt into a sour realization? Shen is alive, a man that threw Gongmen into hell, right after he took the throne, even if it was a short period. Their good friend Master Thundering Rhino, a fighter, a wise leader and most of all a noble son to one of China's greatest figures in history…_

_Dead, splattered over the grounds that now lay under hundreds of feet of rubble from the Sacred Flame._

"_Let's get rid of him, send a letter to Commander Vachir, confirming Shen's…"_

"_You can't be serious" His eyes filled with panic as he spotted a pen and parchment in the hooves of Storming Ox. He gladly began the dreaded testimonial, happily._

_Straightening his body, Shen hissed underneath his breath, painful throbbing snaked through his wings, "please, you can't send me to prison, who will run Gongmen City?" clutching his chest, he ragged breath creased to calm breaths, "the promise has been breached."_

_Writing ceased when the lunatic cock said those words, the ox's crimson eyes, much deeper red than Shen's orbs…the bird's eyes harbored hell behind them._

"_Explain." He demanded softly._

_Giving his chance to save his butt, Shen let out a sigh of relief, but when he saw the disapproving glares of his ex-Council members, he went straight to the point._

"_My parents entrusted the city to Gongmen's Councilmen…the council never consisted of two people, it's tradition for three people to protect the city while tending to the royal family. The Council also doubled as ambassadors when it came to politics. The only time tradition broke was when my parents took reign, my mother not only took politics by the horns…no offense, and my parents didn't burden you with the endless sessions of politics, plus when I was born your time went into my training...however only involvement with politics was rule out, the number stays the same."_

"_Get to the facts, Shen." The alligator muttered._

"_Ah yes, without a third member you have no power over me…I win by default. When my parents gave you the city, they gave it to three people…not two" he clicked the top of his mouth with the end of his tongue, "where's the third council member."_

_Croc's eyes winced at his last statement, it felt too soon for jokes, of course Shen wasn't joking, just stating the fact…however it didn't make those words sound better. Storming Ox's big fist clenched tightly, being reminded like this made his heart strain. Thundering Rhino was like a brother figure to them, they took down the Wu Sisters together, help establish Gongmen City with the new peafowl rulers. They were there when Shen was just a little peacock, walking around the palace grounds trying not to trip over his developing train._

_Thundering Rhino saw that tiny chirping bird and knew he will become something great and he will be honored to help the young prince become the king his father was, maybe even better._

_Closing his eyes for a moment, the corners of his eyes moistened with salty water. Holding his emotion back, he stared coldly at the peacock, "I don't care."_

_Shen's heart dropped to his stomach._

"_I will not let you take reign, not again or ever. While you are in prison I will find another Council member, taking care of that little problem…"_

"_Gongmen will fall, it needs a proper lineage, an heir." Shen trampled into the land of desperation._

'_Like we're going to wait around for you to reproduce.' Croc thought to himself. That would make things more complicated, because then Shen would have a valid reason to stay out of prison._

_Neither gave the peacock another glance, they began working on the letter. _

"_This is blasphemy, you are throwing away a bloodline you were sworn to protect, where does the line draw when things start to be more about petty differences…"_

_In a swift motion that went a blur to Dazhong and Master Croc, the blue ox leaned close to Shen's face, snarling a puff of smoke from his nostrils, Shen cough a bit. "That 'line' was drawn when you murdered your own protector and my friend. Though friendship must be foreign knowledge to you, seeing how you struck down your own man."_

_Staggering back from the shocked ex-ruler, he shook his head, "if this city needs a ruler, then Master Croc and I will provide."_

"_We will?" He gave him an expression of uncertainty._

"_I see no good out of this." The Soothsayer spoke up, sending Shen a light nod._

_If there was a time Shen needed his nana this is it, he dropped back into his pillow, hoping the goat will fight for him and have him not coming out with less than he went in with. She planted herself in one of the old dusty chairs._

"_Dazhong he is a murderer, sending him to prison will bring peace to the Gongmen lands—China in general will not have to deal with him…"_

"_The prison is located in the mountains, covered by snow and dangerous low temperatures. Shen will not live pass six months. The cold will kill him, something like that was built for Tai Lung not Lord Shen…and might I add, the leopard still got away."_

"_The Dragon Warrior defeated him…"_

"_Defeat doesn't mean death." They said in unison._

_Dazhong quickly smiled when Shen chimed in with her, "I was given a vision that Shen will be defeated by a warrior of black and white, and he was. That didn't mean he would have ended in death, the warrior is to bring peace not turmoil. The panda did not fight Shen with a heart filled with rage and animosity. He learned to fight through Inner Peace."_

"_How do you know he used Inner Peace?" Croc asked._

_A moment of silence passed._

"_I helped him use it, to not fight against his past but to go with it, flow, let the memories be the river that leads you to your destiny. Had Shen not invaded the panda village, he would have never been banished, using those years to construct his plans that only drew him near to his reformation. Had Shen not killed Thundering Rhino, the panda would have never been alerted, giving Shen the peace he needs."_

"_So our friend had to die for his peace?" The ox stressed his sentence eying Shen._

_Shen looked away with his head hung low, in shame? Storming Ox didn't know and he didn't care._

"_He was destined to die; Thundering Rhino protected this city, so he died for it, causing a chain reaction."_

"…" _Croc said nothing to her truthful words._

"_Sadly you cannot send Shen to prison, there is no evidence showing he is a threat to China. The panda destroyed all the ships…"_

"_True but what about Thundering Rhino's death, everyone knows Shen killed him."_

"_Not everyone, they were only told of Thundering Rhino's death, the cause was only revealed to…" She trailed off on purpose._

"_The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior." Master Storming Ox blurted out._

"_They can testify for us, locking Shen away for good…or executed if the Emperor is alerted of treachery underneath his nose. All we have to do is reveal one of those abominations to him and he'll have you wishing for Chorh- Gom." Master Croc, finally having the courage to look Shen in the eyes while saying that, the bird became a small speck under his gaze._

"_And what would that prove?" The goat spoke with an ice cold stare._

_The two warriors fell silent as her narrowed eyes slimmed even more. Death cuts deep into one's soul, but revenge claws endlessly till the healing wound becomes bloody, flesh and new. Dazhong is deeply sorry for the loss of one of Gongmen's finest fighters. But to throw Shen's life away will not make the deed honorable._

_One cannot dissolve a fire with another, it only brings more mayhem._

"_What do you suggest Soothsayer? I'm getting the feeling you want him alive…"_

"_And if I do?" She curtly said to the baffled ox._

"_But ma'am, he's done so much damage…if he stays what makes you think he won't try to take over again once his strength rejuvenates?" The alligator asked._

_Unlike the ox, Master Croc has a habit of calling her ma'am. It's just something he was taught in his household. _

"_Find a third member to your Council and continue doing what you've been doing for years." She gentle pushed her sliding lens, up._

"_And Shen?" Storming Ox grunted._

_Folding her arms against her chest, a warm smile placed on her lips, overjoyed with their compliance._

"_Shen will be our responsibility, to keep an eye on him and make sure he is well taken care of. He is not to go anywhere without a member of the Council. The city will feel at ease and so will you."_

_The two men contemplated her words, it made sense. They won't feel calm till they know Shen will not be a threat. All corners of his mind must be blocked of any ideas of harming the Gongmen province or China. _

_After a long pregnant silence the two agreed to the terms, they already had in mind as to where to find their third council member. Drumming his sharp hooves on the cracked table, Storming Ox didn't know why this peacock survive a cannon…a large massive weapon, and only gain a few minor injuries after trying to perform an evil act upon his very own homeland. While his friend died, splattered all over the royal pavement, trying to protect his beloved country._

_It made no sense._

_He wanted to holler at the age old prince even if the action would do no good to bring his friend back._

_Shen doesn't have much long to live, he is in his fifties. If Shen dies naturally, then a proper reign will come over Gongmen. Leaving Shen's dirty deeds as a learning lesson in China's history, never to be repeated._

_He saw where she is going with this, his burning heart simmered down till the flame died._

"_We will set out documents to the martial arts Academy for a healthy candidate…" His trailed off when his eyes fell on the half written letter, Master Storming Ox deeply sighed "however we will still contact Commander Vachir"_

_Shen opened his mouth to speak…_

"_Extra precaution, that and China needs to know you are alive." Master Croc spoke softly but loud enough for the peacock to hear._

_So they are trying to disable every little corner to keep him from even plotting a plan. He wasn't going to, though they are smart. Shen never once pegged them for idiots, hence why the cannon were his only means of intimidation. Had he fought them on equal grounds…let's say his body would be the one smothered against the pavement._

"_Then it's settled." Master Ox's words will forever set in stone Shen's future…if only they knew the events that will occur…maybe they would have chosen a different path._

_OOO_

**3 Years Later**

_OOO_

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday to Viper

Happy birthday to you

Blowing out the candles that trailed the cake, thirty, she couldn't believe she's really thirty years old! Her beautiful smile lit up her light emerald and tan face, family and friends circled around the beaming serpent. Viper made sure with much insistence that none of her friends get her a present. For some odd reason Viper already has everything to be grateful for, so there is no need for gifts.

Her parents, Jiao Long and Hui Ying, curled their tails around each other as they watched closely, as their little girl, now a woman, enjoy her special day. They are very proud of their children, the 'triplets' slithered over to their eldest sister, making a big green circle of tree vipers.

Oh how they love their sister so much.

"Do you like the cake?" Two of said in unison, while the third rattled and smiled joyfully.

Po found that little trait amazing; the young snakes would finish the other one's sentence. Sometimes it would earn a giggle or an annoyed glance from each other, when one would pry the triplet's words away.

"Yes, Fuu, Yue and Zen. I love it." Taking another bite, Viper's smile stretched.

The young women, though triplet's, share different designs that set them apart from each other. Zen harbored the same exact pointed designs their mother adorns. Two different greens of dark and lime colored trailed her body creating a beautiful shimmer effect whenever the sunlight hits her. Zen's pale green eyes glimmered with happiness. Hui Ying, their mother, made sure that she is specially educated in learning braille since she was a little snake. The caring mother went as far as to making light weighted beads on her tail, made of metal, unlike the stone beads Viper wears for decoration.

The beads are highly sensitive to movement, letting her senses alert her ahead of time if danger is near. Even if airborne enemies try to harm her, Zen's powerful fangs and fatal toxins will stop them in their tracks, permanently.

Bouncing up and down between Zen and Viper is Fuu, four pale green lotus flowers stretched against her body. Moving her tail is elaborate poses, known as sign language, she uses it along with her voice. It took time and much patience—in the end the reward is beyond grand, cause it helped when Yue came into the world.

Fuu's turquoise eyes nearly disappeared in her big smile. She loves being near Viper the most, not saying the other two loves their sister less, they just aren't anti-social like she is. Ah yes, Fuu born deaf, her mother braved the impossible, as others would deem, and took on teaching her child to speak. Hui Ying succeed in doing so, however just because she can talk does not mean she can hear the feedback. Reading lips, she communicated boldly with her family members. If Fuu could hear herself, she has the sweetest and most gentle voices out of the daughters. And the family never forgets to tell her that.

Whether it's through sign language or mouthing it to her, she would respond bashfully making her more adorable in their eyes.

Sadly large crowds of their village and too many people in one setting scares her and makes the young snake nervous, she cannot read multiple lips at the same time. They know she can talk and some would try an encourage her to do so more often, that tactic does not end well for Fuu.

Fuu began finding new ways to occupy her time in the house, helping her twin with sign language.

Yue the last of the triplets is mute.

Being very expressive helps getting her point across. She can read emotions quicker than her other siblings. Dark green eyes, like their mother, and would have been the splitting image had it not been for her nonexistent markings. Indeed, Yue is born markless, just a green viper, plain on the outside but—remarkable on the inside. Yue cannot speak through her mouth; she can speak through her heart.

Meeting many animals that tried to take advantage of her _'condition'_ oooh, how she hated that word with a passion. Like she's broken or requires endless pity from those who don't understand her. She is fine with being herself, and if Yue had a chance to gain a voice, she wouldn't. She has seen the darkness the tongue can bring; a voice has done more wrong than good. She finds that actions speak louder than words, and that being mute makes her special.

Yue mimic laughing at the precious moment they are having…even though no sound came out.

From cutting the cake to goodbye hugs as her friends retired to their rooms. The remaining characters left standing in the dining room, is Viper and her family members. Hui Ying busied herself with washing the dishes—Yue and Fuu helped.

"Someone's coming." Zen stated out of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" Viper's green eyes gazed at the door.

"Of course I'm sure, their footsteps are faint, but I know they are right there."

Viper never ceases to be amazed by her younger sister's ability to feel the proximity of another animal, based on their vibrations alone.

Taking a sip of her tea; she gave out a raspy sigh, "open the door dad, your antelope friend is here."

Within seconds a rap came to the door.

Giving Jiao Long a respectful bow the armored antelope lifted his body back into the usual straight posture all guards are trained to perfect. His deep blue eyes showed through the dark shadows, that his helmet cast. Pulling out a scroll, the pure gold scroll handles glistened, even in the dim light.

Viper, intrigued by the setup slithered to her father's side, soon to be joined by the other family females.

"An important message from Gongmen City."

Taking the parchment from the slim man, Jiao began reading the message out loud:

_**Greetings Grand Master Viper, we are informing you of Shen's unexpected survival. Hear us out before declining our offer. Many provinces has turned us away, many do not wish to become the third member to Gongmen Council. Not as long as Shen is still breathing. Mayors of cities and rulers of various provinces refused us to use their highly trained martial art students. Saying the whole ordeal is completely suicide and will not risk innocent lives. I turn to you Jiao Long; you run your village without a hierarchy. You have also raised four very fine warriors…one of them we request to join our council.**_

Jiao's throat went dry when his eyes landed on a part of the letter he didn't want to ever see printed out.

_**Within three years has passed and Shen has once again ascended the throne. His people took time to adjust but sadly we cannot take Shen away from his throne. Instead we must keep a close eye on the new king; King Shen Bei Jing. It's to make sure he does a excellent job at keeping peace in his kingdom and making ties with other kingdoms. Gongmen is a large province and therefore need the strong bonds with sister nations—bonds that have not yet formed. You have left a strong legacy on China's lands, even had the chance of the Emperor requesting you as his adviser. The knowledge in you is very much instilled in your daughters. Great intelligence is needed in our province. If you decline, Master Croc and I—Master Storming Ox, will greatly understand your decision. If you do choose to accept our offer, we are greatly in debt to you.**_

The letter just abruptly ended on that note.

"I do need a decision right now, which is the only thing that is asked of me from the Gongmen Masters." The guard said calmly.

Viper saw many emotions running through the features on her father's face. This isn't an easy decision to make. Viper was told stories as a little girl, how her father defeated mountain warriors that had invaded a small village in Gongmen. Killing every one of those bandits, the rulers never knew the one who did those acts, but it all came out to the light and the Gongmen rulers at the time, were forever grateful.

Jiao Long looked over his darling girls, children he helped created and raised. He has done plenty of good deeds in his life, but as a father he cannot selfishly sacrifice one of his children just for the sake of another province. If anything were to happen to any of them, bad blood will run deep, through the core of China. It will cause many problems if tragedy were to befall his offspring.

"I will go and be a representative to the Council." A gentle voice broke through the tense air.

"Viper you have a duty to the Furious Five protecting China is your dream."

"And that's what I'll do" she placed her slender tail along the tail of her father's "I'll always be a part of the Furious Five but I cannot live with myself knowing I could have helped a province but chose not to out of fear. Daddy, you and mom didn't raise me like that."

He saw those fiery green orbs ignite with passion for her duty to help others in need. Arguing with her would do no good. His slanted eyes drew to her blunt fangs. Every toxic snake's protection and she harbors not one drop of poison. Having no poison didn't make her weak, no, not in his eyes, but in the eyes of others—yes.

Hui Ying noticed her husband staring at Viper's, barely there fangs. Bumping her body lightly against his, she gave him a soft smile, "She's right, thirty years old. Our Chun Hua is ready to be out on her own—remember you went on your own?"

Viper blushed when she heard her full name.

"Yes, and I ended up with a wife and four babies." He smirked at her.

Hui Ying winked back at him, "well, let's hope, that doesn't happen to Viper. Having two wives in the relationship will really put a hamper on the four kids."

"You're always one to joke, aren't you, Hui?"

"Indeed." She kissed him softly.

The master fighter gave the guard a scroll, of his acceptance to the offer. Viper felt excited about traveling to see Masters Croc and Ox. Fighting beside one of greatest warriors to ever walk on the lands of China, this is a big honor. Not only will she be representing herself, but the whole family and Shifu. She hopes to do her best and let this be an experience she'll never forget, positively and not some nightmare.

It will be the last time she'll see her friends and family, unless they visit her. Which she knows they will, you can never shake off the kinds of animals that treat you like that. Looking out her window, Viper whispered a tearful goodbye to the village she'll never reside in, ever again.

_**Xx The Next Day xX**_

"But you're Viper—Master Viper, there can't be a Furious Five without you." Po's arms fell limply to his large sides. His green eyes showed disappointment, the panda just shared her birthday yesterday and he hoped they continue the celebration once they returned to the Valley of Peace.

A picture of them sharing noodles together floated in his dreams. He also wanted to show her how he can finally fit forty-two bean buns in his mouth, he failed yesterday but he spent hours last night, getting it right, just for her.

"I'm not stepping down from my position, Po" she giggled cutely at the bear, "I'm helping a province that needs me." Watching his head decline more, she lifted his chin up, meeting eye to eye, "I really want to do this Po. My father made a title for himself and you did the same—now it's my turn."

Po shook his head lightly as a tiny smile appeared on his lips. Viper was always known as being a member of the Furious Five and that's it. Her father, Great Master Viper stood alone as a legend. He won't accuse her as being selfish…every warrior wants to be a legend in their own ways. A path just for them.

When Po became Dragon Warrior he had his own enemies, take Lord Shen for example-wait, SHEN! He mentally screams.

"You'll be near Shen, twenty-four seven."

"You got it."

"Seven days a week."

"Uh-huh."

"Three sixty-five days a year!"

"Yep."

Folding his chubby arms, he gave a funny and rather adorable expression, "that settles it; you can't go live with that guy."

"You can't tell me no, I'm thirty…"

"I'm thirty-one."

"So?"

"I'm your elder; you must always respect your elders."

"Po, someone who is in their forties, fifties and up are called elders; you are just one year older than me." She joked playfully.

"I'm serious." Po stated with a small frown, "it's not safe, we fought against Shen and nearly lost…"

"We almost lost you." She whispered, a cold breeze ran up her spine.

"Now you see my point of view? Our lives would never go on if something happened to you." His tense back slumped as he spoke those last words.

The rest of her friends stayed quite. Each other them has their own opinions on her leaving. None of them agreed with her decision to leave and join unions with Gongmen City. Viper has always been a precious member of the team. So she isn't the strongest but her agility makes up for it. Mantis acted like the adoptive big brother to her—well all the males of the group regarded her as a sister. The thought of leaving her in the hands of company tied to a dark force, leaves them disheartened.

If anyone is hit hard with the news, it's Tigress. She protected Viper when she was just getting used to the title of Master Viper. At the time the large feline did not have friends of the same gender. Viper's addition to the group is what made it complete. Tigress and Viper are like sweet and sour soy sauce. A combination deemed impossible to be placed together—it turned out to be the perfect concoction.

Though she did not want Viper to leave, Tigress understands everyone has their own path to walk and Viper must detach herself from the group so she can accomplish her goal. When Tigress sided with Viper, Po's mouth cracked open to protest against the idea.

She held her paw up.

"We need to let her do this; you wouldn't want someone stopping you from learning martial arts" she lips fell into an uneasy smile, "even if some of us tried." She pointed out her past mistakes of doing wrong to Po by getting him to leave. She desired the same thing, even if that 'thing' was not meant for her.

"Now look at you." She graced him with a rare smile of her own. A gesture she is still getting used too.

"The Dragon Warrior." Speaking his title with light-hearted praise.

Taking a minute to come to terms, he reached out and pulled the snake into a bear hug. Nuzzling against his round belly, Viper hummed sweetly. Placing her smoothly on the soft spring grass, he gave her a stern expression, filled with much love.

"If we get one letter indicating something bad is going on with the city. We'll come and get you, promise or no promise to the Council; we're not going to have you be put in danger."

The protectiveness from her friends is making this choice a lot harder; she swears if they say one more sweet thing, she's going to cry.

"Thank you Po…all of you" Her eyes turned glossy.

The guard watched quietly as the female snake bid farewell in tight hugs.

Crane felt her body drifting away from him as she turned to depart from the village. Viper found it best not to announce it to everyone, goodness had she done that, animals everywhere will be trying to barricade her house. Then she'd have to tunnel her way out of the house.

Watching her leave is hard for the avian, being much older than Viper, he always felt the need to look after the warrior. Of course he would say, she doesn't need to be smothered with protectiveness but it's easy to say that when she's still in the group.

Being part of the council also means, she won't return to the valley at all, unless Shen allows her to. That made a tiny _'hmm'_ of disapproval vibrate against his throat. The fact that Masters Ox and Croc were thrown in jail so easily made the bird rethink not saying anything to Viper about her going.

As much as his mind wanted to do the smart thing, his heart out weighed in doing the right thing. Hopefully they'll teach her skills that will come in handy if Shen does choices to fall back into his old ways. Not that he is looking forward to that day.

"You know, one of us has to break the news to Shifu." Mantis bluntly said as he watched Viper's figure become smaller in the horizon.

All eyes went to Po.

"Ah—come on, why does it have to be me?" The bear demonstrated his disgruntlement with his facial expression.

His friends are used to this and Tigress only smiled more.

"Because if anyone can handle Shifu's anger…it's you."

"But he's your dad."

"He'll understand you most."

Po listened as she told him the outcome of one of the Furious member stepping forward to share their light on Viper's departure will only end in Shifu telling them to suck it up and that it's her choice. Simple. Straightforward. And cold. Shifu has grown accustom to seeing them as students and not a family that care deeply for their own member.

The tiger has seen changes in her _'father'_ that only the giant panda has a way of bringing out. Po being sentimental for them is something Shifu is aware of. He'll understand the Dragon Warrior's rattled spirit.

"Okay, I'll be the one to tell him." He didn't sound all that enthusiastic.

And he shouldn't.

The remaining Furious Five members and Po made their journey back to the Jade Palace. It wasn't that far from Viper's village. A few hours away…hmm, if one were to count, the answers will around four to six. For Viper her journey just begun, on foot it will take four days to Gongmen.

Po saw a carriage with horse soldiers attached to it in the background. Po guessed just in case Viper's father said yes, her transportation will be ready to set out. Entering Gongmen was different they were on a mission and had to sneak in. Now the city is welcoming with open arms—he didn't like those arms, especially when they came from Shen.

How Shen is even allowed to claim the throne is an explanation that he better get in the future or at least have Viper find out and send a letter to them. It made no sense; too much destruction came from him.

Walking up the long stairs did nothing to his pokeface. His serious face is a big concern to his friends. None spoke to the panda, this isn't the time to. Getting the news to Shifu is first priority, then after, they will tend to the wounds left behind from Viper's withdrawal from the group.

Reaching the top, their teacher greeted them, and they bowed back in respect.

"You have returned, but where is Master Viper?" The red panda's snow white brows creased.

Parting from his comrades, Shifu can see in the bear's lifeless green eyes that something happened.

"What happened to my student, Po?" He demanded harshly.

Shifu is not one to show emotions of protectiveness to his students and they never witnessed it, until now for a brief second. Po straightened up his posture and explained everything in great detail. From the message Great Master Viper received to Viper accepting the offer—and leaving this morning. He told Shifu about how Viper wants to do this for herself and help other provinces by being on the council. Po's serious face melted away as he repeated the same words the little lady told him.

The red panda had stayed behind to watch the valley, if he had known this day would have been the last to see her, he would have went, to shed some wisdom on her decision.

"I see…" Turning his back to Po, he spoke once more before leaving—where to? No one knew.

"Look after the Valley while I'm gone, there's some _business_ that needs to be dealt with."

The red panda's blue eyes stared down in the dark hallway, his form disappearing in the shadows.

OOO

Over the course of two days, Viper felt awkward throughout the whole trip to Gongmen. The quiet guard failed to make her comfortable, his stone gaze and thin lips tightly pressed into a straight line. She knows this is the usual for guards. Viper isn't accustomed to this sort of behavior.

"Master Viper, we have arrived."

His monotone voice hovered above her head.

Looking out the carriage window, Gongmen wasn't a large city—it transformed into something enormous! Three years did so much to the medium sized buildings. The Sacred Flame, now newly built stood higher than its previous construction. Elaborated buildings painted with different warm hues of red, and orange. Red lanterns streamed high in the sky; she is amazed how the structure of certain homes, yes homes, almost reached those lanterns.

Gazebos popped up every now and then, an added object that wasn't there when she visited before, years ago.

Far away, the city lit up brightly…too bright. It can't be natural, could it?

Feeling the carriage halt, she exited the suffocating interior with her escort. Getting here on foot would have put four days behind them and when arriving she'd most likely will end up exhausted. If anything, she would not want to leave a bad impression on the King.

Trying to hold back a strong yawn, the airy pressure won and the antelope chuckled lightly. Now that made the corners of her beautiful eyes lift up in interest. So _'Tinman's'_ got a sense of humor? It must be hard putting on a façade around others. Guards have to murder their emotions on the job but once off they are just as animated as the citizens, she wonders if this guy might be seeing more of her.

Pfft, that's expecting too much from a two day trail across the lands.

A tall, arched red bridge loomed over the shimmering clear river below that ran in all directions. The sun went down over the horizon, giving the skies a gorgeous rainbow of cool and warm colors of light purple, pink, red, blue and gold. They made perfect timing with coming here.

Once they started crossing the bridge, Viper and guard bowed their heads, walking in unison they prayed. Stepping off the crimson wood, they lifted their heads.

"The prayer bridge is new." Viper shot a glance at him.

The prayer bridge is seen a lot throughout China's lands, when you cross it you pray for good fortune. Hence why it is red, the color is the symbol of luck. Couples will cross these bridges and pray for a child or if they are older, they'll wish for grandchildren.

Her parents crossed a lot of these bridges when Viper's father began courting her mother. The large age gap made her mother's heart sink, that procreation wouldn't be in their future and her mother longed for children. In time after they wedded, a season later she was with child and it only took one mating session to seal the deal. Her mother told the bridge story to Viper and her sisters when they were young.

Viper never prayed for things to come to her but to others. Being a Furious Five member is a blessing in disguise and now she'll be a council member with the two greatest warriors in all of Gongmen.

"Yes, lots of things are new here, that includes the use of light." He sternly spoke as they walked into the middle of town square. Not watching where she is going, Viper bumped into a cool thick pole. Rubbing her nose a bit, looking up she staggered back. Bright light shinned from this oddly shaped bulb made of glass. Skinny red, blue and black strings curved inside the small object.

The light looked artificial.

'_But how?'_ she muttered softly in her mind.

The guard turned to see Viper's attention given to the streetlight. He couldn't hold back a smile.

"That is a light bulb." Pointing his hoof to the glass light fixture.

"Light bulb? How does it keep from melting?" Surely the fire must be extremely hot. She never seen fire so bright.

"Oh that won't melt, it will burn out, in a different way and then another one will replace it." He saw the confusion in her eyes. He wasn't helping her one bit, scratching under his chin, he snapped his hoof, "that and everything else here is run on electricity"

"El-ectri-city." She tried to say it but stumbled on the weird word.

"No-no, electricity, no need to break the word a part. Think of it as lightening in a contained area."

Viper nodded, repeated the new word in my mind over and over. Everything here is so brightly lit and the crowds here tripled the amount from the last time she came here. What she noticed the most, are the exotic traditional wear they adorn. It looks nothing like the garbs Chinese citizens wear. So unique and beautiful.

"Gongmen is the home to many foreigners. Animals that came from various parts of lands that connects with China. The city itself only inhabits three percent of the foreign population in the province."

This is three percent!?

There are so many unusual cultures in front of her; she could truly pick out a handful of native born Chinese. A new experience indeed. Viper quickly bowed to an old couple whom smiled sweetly at her before going on with their business. The elderly are to be respected that is a must in Chinese customs.

The duo stopped in front of a giant building, many crimson flags waved proudly in the dusky sky with the Gongmen tapestry of an ivory peacock with four white lotus flowers in each corner. The whole building—marble carved. Standing out like a sour thumb are the scroll columns, all four, two red that stood on the right and, two gold stood on the left.

"This is the Council building, where meetings take place between the members of Gongmen and Council members of other provinces."

"Like a United National Union?" Viper chimed in with a coy smile.

"Exactly, the UNU is a strictly Council based delegation…however the UNAU is where the actual rulers, kings and queens…hmm occasionally princes and princesses whom will represent their province, will conduct the political affairs—it is mandatory that their council members are present."

Damn, Viper hoped nothing big is going on soon; she wasn't given enough time to brush up on current events with Gongmen Province politics.

The guard spotted distress in her eyes.

"Calm yourself Miss Long, political meetings between the UNU happens in winter, nothing to worry about. Most of the stuff is simplistic. Royal meetings of the UNAU appear in late February and won't end till the beginning of May. By then you will know the politics from the inside out."

Viper squinted her left eye, while widening her right.

"What does UNAU stand for?"

The guard nodded.

"Yes that, it stands for United Nation of Asian Unions."

Viper thanks him for the revealing of the fresh abbreviation. Her head still filled with many questions, she asked away…

"Why May?"

The antelope gave her phantom grin.

"That's when spring officially starts, it's when mating season beginnings, if one is married, this will be their season to breed. Usually the king will sit in for the queen if she is pregnant or has slipped into a premature _'heat'_ cycle before the meeting ends."

Coughing a few times to clear his throat, he looked back at her.

"That has happened on a few occasions, not the female's fault at all, it's just one of those random things, and it can't be helped."

Shedding the thought of ever having that happen to her, she wouldn't be able to face her workers and the King. Viper will make herself resign from her position.

Leaving the premises, they changed their setting from the Council building to the rebuilt Sacred Flame. The antelope informed her that she will be living here with the other two members and King Shen. Slithering on the smooth stone floor, not a rough grain in sight, she applauded those who worked their paws, talon, tails and claws to the bone just to buffer the ground down like this. Not to mention keeping it buffered.

A loud battle cry volumized as they reached near them, the guard that escorted her halted them from coming any closer. Telling of her business with the Council, the angered guards bowed apologetically at the frightened female.

Viper's heart raced so fast if she didn't calm herself soon she'll go into cardiac arrest. Those things they are holding looked nothing like Chinese martial arts weapons. The antelope guards did have their trusty spears, secured on their backs. It's what they held against her chest that scared her, the most. These long metal things, she can't properly describe but she felt a deathly air looming over them.

Scent of fire brewed from the holes at the nozzle.

Their hooves…all of them—has their hoofs placed on this tiny thing connected to the long skinny weapon.

"Take your hoofs off the trigger, you're scaring her." The guard spoke through clenched teeth.

They continued to walk, Viper getting many apologies from the ground guards.

"Sorry about that, land guards are a lot prot…"

"What were those things?" She heavy breathing slipped into panting.

"Easy, take slow inhales and exhales. To answer your question, those were guns—prototypes of course but fully functional."

"Guns?" She muttered, glaring dangerously at the item, tightly secured to his side.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"I don't like those guns, they have this evil presence that makes my heart constrict." Viper whispered.

The little shi shi lion designs on the handles catered too much of a resemblance to the war weapons Shen made, whatever those things were called.

"I understand your disposition with these items. However I fear the animal behind the weapon and not the weapon itself. Gongmen is a growing metropolis the larger our province grows the more powerful our defenses needs to become. Just like our cannons, which are being used all throughout China…everything must be taken into consideration for the greater good of one's people."

"Didn't mean to offend, I'm not used to seeing these."

"You have no reason to apologize. One cannot help the way they feel towards something so unknown."

Master's Croc and Ox appeared by the long stairway that leads into the tower.

"This is where we depart, I must return back to my post as a palace guard" he bowed gracefully, "welcome to Gongmen City Miss Long, may your stay bring peace and more prosperity to our land and to the lands of others."

He disappeared into the night, only the sound of his armor, made Viper aware of his presence. Slithering up the stairs, the two men greeted her warmly, both took in the though grown, still young woman before them. Last time they meet three years ago, she appeared like that of an older teenager, when in truth she was only in her late twenties.

A nice chill flowed passed them when all three entered the detailed tower. Viper bent her body, getting a good angle at how high this one went. The distance to the top became dark; a twist in her stomach told her she'll have to scale these steps.

"I'm going to have to slither all of these…won't I?" Grunting at the thought of doing it every day for the rest of her life, she's going to develop callouses on her underbelly.

The alligator laughed wholeheartedly at her.

"You'll have too, the very top is the throne room and that is where we stay by his side."

Viper gave him an expression of _'you got to be kidding me!?'_

"All three of us?"

Master Storming Ox shook his head a bit.

"Only if the king requests all of our presence, then yes, all of us are to be by his side. Sometimes he'll ask for one, while the others make sure the cities needs are being met. Then we will do a yearly check up on the whole province, where two of the Council members will depart to give a full report."

He looked her over, she bared no armor like Croc and himself—that will have to change. Viper listened carefully how tomorrow she'll be fitted for her own armor plates, suitable for her species. What surprised her is the fact that she'll be training right off the bat with Master Croc…with Ox supervising and making sure her weak areas are fixed. This session of vigorous training can and will go on for years.

They took her to the fourth floor, down the middle hallway. Turns out, this is where the Council members slept. Showing her the room she'll be staying in…Viper gasped out of shock. Her room is ten times bigger than the small panel room she had back in the Jade Palace. A medium bed put in the far left corner, a meditation area, the necessary furniture like closet, dresser and a small eating table.

A little rattle came from her tail, a gesture that made Croc smile. Nudging his bovine friend, he whispered.

"She likes it."

When Storming Ox asked how he could tell, the alligator's lips curved further into a grin. _'A reptile just knows' _Viper is going to be well protected with them and from the way she acted when arriving, she's going to enjoy the Council members.

Before bidding her a goodbye, they ask if she's hungry. Nodding her head, Storming Ox came back after a few minutes with a tray of food and tea.

Leaving her room behind, they left the premise.

OOOO

"Has she arrived?"

A soft tone came from the brightly lit throne room. Warm colors and decorations matched the town's, which glimmered outside. Sitting on an ivory carved chair, a train of feathers stretched across the engraved interior, molding into it perfectly.

"Yes…" Master Croc began but the bird lifted a wing to politely stop him.

"Which daughter?"

"The eldest, Chun Hua Long." Master Croc finished.

"She also goes by her martial arts title, Master Viper." Storming Ox informed as well.

Taking moments to respond, he folded his arms.

"She must be tired from the trip. I'll request her presence tomorrow morning, when I'm doing my daily meditation…" he paused, eying his cup of tea with a bored expression, "is everything to her liking?"

Master Croc simply shrugged.

"I guess, she looked happy and took to the room in a positive way."

"Hmm yes, I want her as comfortable as possible, her companions are days away in another province and this adjustment will not come easy, am I right?"

The bird's red eyes shifted between the two kneeling men and they agree to his word.

"Good, she is also the first female Council member to be documented. That will make her special to the Gongmen Province—however it will make her an easy subject to sexism on the political floor. You two must strengthen her emotions by the time the next Council meeting comes. Do I make myself clear?" His voice rose at the end up his sentence, emphasizing the seriousness of his words.

"Yes Shen."

Pleased with their cooperation, he dismissed them from his throne room. Three years since she saved him, he's curious to see how time has been to her. Knowing that no one is going to show up, Shen locked the doors to the royal throne and opened his room to sleep for the night.

Washing himself clean before drying off his delicate body, he slipped into a robe. This robe held a meaning to him, it never lets him forgot how he got it and who gave it to him. Standing in a full length mirror, that very same pink robe from three years ago—the very same one he rudely threw on the floor after receiving it from the young girl. When she left and never came back, he started wearing it as a night robe.

He could still smell her scent imbedded into the individual threads of fabric. A tangy aura of fruits lingered throughout the garment. His Soothsayer would question as to why he would keep such an item if it brought upon such discomfort? He didn't know why, for three years he's worn only this robe to bed

Climbing into bed, he nestled against the soft silky sheets. Eagerly waiting for the next day to come so he can see the serpent that will be joining his team. Shen knows of her father Great Master Viper and is aware of the poisonous viper's threatening skills. Shen will have to make sure not to anger him, by hurting his daughter, by messing up with the provinces affairs. One slip up and Shen knows very well that her friends and family will come marching in to take Viper away from him

Sighing deeply, he relaxed his eyes, letting the wonderful joy of slumber take over.

No longer a Lord—now stood a King, a king who will protect his kingdom and subjects…and they will do the same for him.

_**OOO**_

_**A/N:**_** Hi, everyone ^U^ I know it's been awhile since the first chapter but now you can see we have the plot of the story. Yes this is Arc 1 of the fic and I am very happy to have the Masters of Gongmen alive in this story.**

**You have noticed that I kept the same conditions mentioned in "The Charming Lotus Flower" for Viper's sisters, including revealing Viper's name a lot earlier in this story as opposed to many chapters later. Also Great Master Viper's relationship is very healthy in this fic; major contrast to the Lotus Flower story, where there relationship is on the rocks.**

**I picked out voice actors and actresses for my characters, to make the reader feel the voice they would be hearing if the story was animated. This is the first story ever that I'm picking out voices for characters.**

**Antelope Palace Guard: **_He's the first OC introduced in an extended scene. When I envisioned him, he's not young, so I made sure not to go for actors who would make him sound a lot younger than the age he's designed to be._

_**Voice Actor: **__Gerard Butler._

**Hui Ying (Viper's Mother): **_Because of the age difference between her and Great Master Viper, I found it quite difficult to get the right voice for her. She needs a voice that people can recognize when reading this story._

_**Voice Actress: **__Maggie Cheung, __**(best role known for, 'Flying Snow' in the Jet Li movie "Hero")**_

**Fuu (born deaf)**:_ After doing some research, deaf people can learn how to speak, though it may sound strange to those who don't have the disability. That's simply because they can't hear how they sound. So when I write Fuu's dialogue, I'll be messing up her words on purpose, because her speech pattern is messed up._

_**Voice Actress: **__Zhang Ziyi, __**(best known for, 'Moon' in the Jet Li movie "Hero", 'Mei' in the movie "House of Flying Daggers" and Chiyo Sakamoto in the movie "Memoirs of a Geisha") **_

**Zen (born blind): **_I based Zen on Toph from Avatar The Last Airbender, personality wise. Both grew up blind but didn't let that bother them. Zen is very sarcastic and I can tell that I'm going to have so much fun with this character. _

_**Voice Actress: **__Pei-Pei Cheng __**(best known for 'Jade Fox' in the movie "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon")**_

**Yue (born mute): **_I need a challenge while writing a long story like this and "The Charming Lotus Flower" creating a character that relies solely on facial expression and body language. And thus Yue was created and brought into my stories._

_**Sadly Yue wouldn't have a voice actress, seeing how she never says anything.**_

_**The sisters are based off the Three Wise Monkey's, which since there are three off them, they can represent the three good Long Sisters, compared to the evil Wu Sisters, whom are three as well.**_

_**OOO**_

**The Three Wise Monkey's: **_sometimes called the three mystic apes, are a pictorial maxim. Together they embody the proverbial principle to "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". The three monkeys are Mizaru, covering his eyes, who sees no evil; Kikazaru, covering his ears, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, covering his mouth, who speaks no evil. Sometimes there is a fourth monkey depicted with the three others; the last one, Shizaru, symbolizes the principle of "do no evil". He may be shown crossing his arms._

**Numbers in Chinese Culture:**

**Unlucky Number (Four '4'): **_Number 4 is considered an unlucky number in Chinese because it is nearly homophonous to the word "death" (__死__pinyin sǐ). Due to that, many numbered product lines skip the "4": e.g. Nokia cell phones (there is no series beginning with a 4). In East Asia, some buildings do not have a 4th floor. (Compare with the Western practice of some buildings not having a 13th floor because 13 is considered unlucky.) In Hong Kong, some high-rise residential buildings omit all floor numbers with "4", e.g. 4, 14, 24, 34 and all 40–49 floors, in addition to not having a 13th floor. As a result, a building whose highest floor is number 50 may actually have only 35 physical floors._

**Color Meanings in Chinese Culture:**

**Red: **_Red, corresponding with fire, symbolizes good fortune and joy. Red is found everywhere during Chinese New Year and other holidays and family gatherings. A red envelope is a monetary gift which is given in Chinese society during holiday or special occasions. The red color of the packet symbolizes good luck. Red is strictly forbidden at funerals as it is a traditionally symbolic color of happiness._

**Yellow/Gold: **_Yellow, corresponding with earth, is considered the most beautiful color. The Chinese saying, Yellow generates Yin and Yang, implies that yellow is the center of everything. Associated with but ranked above brown, yellow signifies neutrality and good luck. Yellow is sometimes paired with red in place of gold. Yellow was the color of Imperial China and is held as the symbolic color of the five legendary emperors of ancient China. Yellow often decorates royal palaces, altars and temples, and the color was used in the robes and attire of the emperors. Yellow also represents freedom from worldly cares and is thus esteemed in Buddhism. Monks' garments are yellow, as are elements of Buddhist temples. Yellow is also used as a mourning color for Chinese Buddhists._

_(_**I put this here, because remember the Council building that has four pillars. Well 4 is an unlucky number however the pillars are painted red and gold. Meaning good and bad lucky balance each other out)**

**Prayer Bridge**: This is an original idea of mine so please don't steal. The prayer bridge is always painted red, because of the meaning red represents in Chinese culture. Also because spring is the year animals mate, praying on these bridges gives the couple hope that they will be blessed with a child or children. Of course fertility isn't the only prayer animal's use; good health and safety are also prayers the animals use.

**Chinese Guardian Lions (Shishi): **_They have traditionally stood in front of Chinese Imperial palaces, Imperial tombs, government offices, temples, and the homes of government officials and the wealthy, from the Han Dynasty (206 BC-AD 220), and were believed to have powerful mythic protective benefits. Pairs of guardian lions are still common decorative and symbolic elements at the entrances to restaurants, hotels, supermarkets and other structures, with one sitting on each side of the entrance, in China and in other places around the world where the Chinese people have immigrated and settled, especially in local Chinatowns. The lions are always created in pairs, with the male resting his paw upon the world and the female restraining a playful cub that is on its back._

**Chu Hua**_**(Master Viper's real name)**__: (Spring, Flower)_

_**Zao Jing: **__Shen's father_

_**Bei Mei San: **__Shen's mother_

_**Shen Bei Jing: **__Shen's full name. Instead of carrying his father's name, he is given his mother's first name as his middle. Hinting strong closeness between mother and son, this will be touched on in the fic._

_**OOO**_

**Interesting: **Thank you ^U^

**OMAC001: **Thank you and I will keep updating for both stories. I know you like to keep me on track with my work by PMing me when updates aren't going up as fast ^U^

**Synchronized harmony: **I used to write 4,000 words when I just started writing stories, but I began pacing myself, adding 2,000 more to each chapter. As years went on I began taking on longer chapters that ended at 6,000 to 8,000 words with no hassle attached. Now I can create chapters from 10,000 words to 20,000 words. It is all about the detail and pacing. Once you get the hang of it, 10,000 is going to feel a lot shorter while 20,000 will feel a lot longer. Thank you for the comment.

**XenomorphScar4: **Awe thank you. I love reading the reviews you leave behind, not to mention those very creative scenes you make on my art. I appreciate that.

**Kiki Mink: **Sis, thank you so much. I haven't from you on the site I hope everything is going okay. I'm also trying to get through with my college class with an A, so that's why you haven't seen any monthly updates like with TCLF. I hope that you make more stories on Kiki, she's a lovely character.


End file.
